The Last Sleeping Dragon
by AkamenoZaza
Summary: This is the story of Tatsumi and his friends in finding a future in the Capital after their village was destroyed. Will they find fortune and a better life or will they be hunted by their blood stained past and be devoured by the corruption of the Capital? This is a re-imaging of the original series. And a darker and more cynical Tatsumi is the protagonist.
1. Kill the Sleeping Dragons!

**Author's Notes: This is my first story for this site and I am a big fan of Akame ga kill. Basically this is a story about Tatsumi with a different personality, more cynical more of an anti hero and more of a counterpart of Seryuu than Wave. There are a little lemons thrown in later chapters (for some reason people really like that). Anyway please enjoy my story and reviews, comment and suggestions are very much welcome. Thank you for reading. :)**

**Kill the Sleeping Dragons!**

A village in the southern corner of the Empire was once a prosperous rural haven and melting pot of different arts from medicine, hunting and most of all the secret underground profession of the secret arts namely assassination, espionage, sabotage and other covert arts. The village usually worked for the Empire who in turn grants them protection however in more recent years the capital has been more unforgiving of their subjects. It all started during the reign of the young Emperor Makoto and Prime Minister Honest. The Prime Minister's ever growing greed slowly corrupts the empire into decay so much so that it's allies deemed 'worthless' or 'unreliable' are subject to the infinitely growing demands of the empire.

As taxes skyrocketed and the ever increasing poverty as the empire plundered the once prosperous village, the village elders decided it was time they must stand up and sever all ties to the empire. The village had its own army of assassins and are very well accommodated to the terrain.

The Capital sent its army to crush the rebellion. The battle raged on between the imperial army and the village's army of assassins know as the Sleeping Dragons. The imperial army outnumbers the villagers 20 to 1 and outguns them with the newest military hardware including a couple of Teigu users as their elite squad. However before the imperial troops can even reach the village the unforgiving frozen terrain proved more than problematic for the advancing army made worse by the ever present danger beasts in the area. The village's Sleeping Dragons also conducted hit and run night raids that picked off and terrorized the invaders. After months of fighting the imperial found themselves starved, weakened, demoralized they are forced to retreat. The village was safe for now...

But this victory was short lived. A week later the Capital deployed one of their specialized units known as the Incineration Squad. They specialize in snuffing out tunnel network and crowd control by of course burning everything in sight. They are headed by Captain Bols the squad leader and he wields the Teigu Purgatory's Invitation: Rubicante, one of the most powerful flame type Teigu that its fire does not extinguish until the target has been reduced to ashes. Bols led his squad through the frozen forest mapped out by the previous army group that tried to invade what took months to transverse merely took days as his squad burned through the frozen woods. Both the wild danger beasts and assassins did not stand a chance as they burned through. The Incineration Squad spearheaded the attack with five riflemen companies were behind them. The forest has been the invisible fortress of the village and has stood for hundreds of years now a portion of it has been reduced to ashes in mere days creating a corridor for the invaders.

"Take aim! Fire!" a commander ordered his squad of riflemen. The village defenders who were only armed with swords, arrows and spears dropped like flies from the hale of bullets.

The incineration squad also took part in the massacre that ensued. "AAAAAAHHHAH! IT HURTS!" "WHY ISN'T WATER WORKING!" "HELP ME!" as multiple assassins and other villagers screamed in agony as they burned alive by the hellfire from Bols' Rubicante as well as from other flamethrowers from the rest of his squad. "Unfortunately this too is part of the job." Cpt. Bols stated.

The village went up in flames. It inhabitants is either shot down to the ground or was burned alive. All but three who where away from the village at the time they were hunting for the next meal for the village, a village that is by now is erased from the map.

A few kilometers from the village three young hunters stalked a huge Ice Dragon danger beast they have been hunting for three days. "Tatsumi. Ieyasu. the left and the right as soon as I fire an arrow to his neck," Sayo told them while they were perched up the trees, the two nodded in reply. The two leaped from tree to tree to take their positions. Sayo took a deep breathe as she positioned her bow and took her aim she exhaled and released an arrow. The arrow hit the danger beast on its soft spot by its neck, the dragon roared in pain as it bended over signaling the two to commence the joint attack. Ieyasu jumped from the left, landed and dashed towards its front legs as it tried to get up with light speed he made three slices with his ax on its left leg, dashed forward and another four slashes on its right leg causing the dragon to fall on its front. Tatsumi then jumped to the air to commence the final blow. He landed two fatal blows on the back of its neck finishing the creature once and for all.

"Looks like we hit a big one!" Ieyasu said enthusiastically, "Yeah! Good job you two." Sayo commented the two proud of themselves high fived each other, "Now. It time we bring this back." she said with a grin, the two made a comical face of disbelief.

Several hours later Tatsumi and Ieyasu dragged their kill while Sayo walked in front of them. "Come on lets take a break!" Tatsumi complained, "Yeah! its been hours since we started." Ieyasu seconded him, "Its not that far. Besides it going to be dark soon." Sayo reassured,"Easy for you to not the one dragging this thing..." Ieyasu grumbled, "What was that?" Sayo glared back,"Nothing, nothing. hehehe." he uttered a fake laugh.

After another hour of walking they finally can see their village or whats left of it as many of the houses are reduced to ash and dead bodies filled the ground. The three stood in shock as they saw their tribesmen, friends and family are gone. They rushed to the seen to see who is dead or alive. As they searched through the ruins and went to where their former homes were. Tatsumi and Ieyasu found their parents dead. Sayo rushed to the town hall to see if her father was still alive. He was still alive but half dead and barely conscious. Tatsumi and Ieyasu went to where Sayo is. The village chief riddle with bullets managed to stay alive and conscious uttered his final words to the three, "Thank goodness some of you made it." he tried to laugh but coughed blood, "Don't talk. We will help you." Tatsumi said in panic as he searched his satchel to see if he had any spare bandages, "No. I'm done for but you three must carry on. Here,' the chief reached from his breast pocket and took out a map and a religious figurine, "I want you take this and follow these directions to the Capital. You three must carry the legacy of our people. You must.." he tried to utter as he coughed uncontrollably,"Father..." tears escaped Sayo's eyes as she saw her dying father as she held his hand, "You must avenge our people. Let the world know what happened here. Sayo I'm so proud of you. If only your mother could see you right now. You two, take care of her in my place." the great chief his last piece of advice before he took his final breathe and closed his eyes making a peaceful smile. "Father? father? no... no" Sayo muttered as began to cry uncontrollably on her deceased father's chest, Tatsumi and Ieyasu stood clinching their face as tears started to escape their eyes as not only did they loose their leader but their home, their family, their people. This was nothing short of genocide as the three are the final testament the legendary clan of hunters and assassins known as the Sleeping Dragons ever existed. They were wiped out because they did not submit being exploited and enslaved because the undying thirst for riches of the Empire can never be satisfied.

After the ordeal the three started to one by one bury everyone that perished. One by one, friends, neighbors, family, everyone from the village deserved a proper send off. As they finished the following night they prepared to carry out the final will of their people. They changed their cloths, freshen up, packed whatever belongings they could carry, took some of the meat of the danger beast they hunted the previous day. As walked away from the village. They looked back and see a gimps of everyone saying goodbye as the cold white wind blows that mirage away. They looked forward and see what lies ahead as the morning dawns ahead of them. As the last of their kind only one thing enters their mind 'We will make them pay!'


	2. Kill the City!

**Kill the City!**

**Five months later, on the outskirts of the Capital**

"Tatsumi. You take that one. Sayo we will take this one." Ieyasu signaled as the three hunted two earth dragon danger beasts. Ieyasu then dashed through to slice the tendons of their target dragon giving an opportunity for Sayo leap through it and position herself and directly shoot an arrow on the back of its neck at its vital point killing it. Tatsumi charged at his target dragon head on, it tried to attack him but is not successful then Tatsumi jumped high into the air and landed three fatal blows. "As expected of Tatsumi! Maybe next time we should just leave it to you," complimented Ieyasu, "Of course. They are slow anyway," flattered Tatsumi scratched his head, "Anyway we should head back now. Guys take their left claws as proof." Sayo said to the guys.

They reached their client on the nearby village then they showed the claws as proof they did kill the danger beasts that they were contracted to eliminate. As they collected their reward Tatsumi then commented, "I think we have enough to go to the capital," this suddenly disturbed the merchant who hired them on their recent job. "You kids want go the capital?" asked the merchant, "Of course! That's every countryman's dream!' Tatsumi enthusiastically spouted, "We will make more money to send to our village." Said Sayo, "And to meet hot babes! And make a harem!" Ieyasu very much proud of himself spouted. Sayo punched him in the head and a lump grew from his head, "Idiot." "If you really must then it can't be helped. But be wary. They are things far more dangerous than the danger beasts in the countryside," the merchant said seriously, "What? They are danger beasts in the city too?" Ieyasu asked, "No, the people. Although it may not seem like it but the people there are more dangerous than the danger beasts. Don't be deceived by the seemingly perfect appearance. Soon enough you kids will find out what I'm talking about," warned the merschant. The three looked at each other puzzled, they knew what the Imperial government was capable of but they didn't expect everyone to be the monsters that destroyed their village but again they knew what the Imperial Army was capable of so what the man was saying would make sense. They said their farewells to the merchant and headed towards the Capital. Sayo told the merchant that they were going there to earn money to send to their village but the truth being is that they have no village to send money to return to. Why were they even going apart from what the Village Chief tasked them to do?

"Woah! This is awesome!" they stared in awe as they finally reached the Capital. Streets bustling with activity, tall houses and various shops are around. It's seems like a metropolitan paradise. But they can't but help the feeling they are being stared at by the people around them, "ah more hicks," "as if we don't have enough problems already, they just keep coming," some of the bystanders whispered.

They traveled the city with no real goal in mind. They went to a nearby inn and used some of the money they have previously earned. From there they decided it would be best to look for jobs and decided not to be separated from each other as Ieyasu was terrible at directions, "I perfectly good at directions!" Ieyasu annoyingly complained. Finding work in the city is not an easy task especially at the Capitals current state. As the merchant warned earlier warned it is the most beautiful place and also the ugliest cesspool you'll ever see.

More than a week of searching for a livelihood proved to be fruitless. This drove them to the Capital's underworld. Honing their skills taught to them when they were young. Everyone in their village is taught how to scout and infiltrate well-guarded fortifications. What their clan's lack of strength and firepower they made up for in their masterful swordsmanship and archery, stealth and cunning able to hide their presence partially even entirely for the more experienced clan members. "So will you take the job?" a contractor asked, the three needed money for their everyday expenses and small backbreaking jobs won't do. In a city rotting with poverty was not any different from the countryside so it was survival for the fittest but rather than danger beasts they were competing with their fellow humans. Amon a notorious drug kingpin tasked the three to spy on a rival drug ring known as Yamori. Tatsumi stepped up and answered for his friends, "Yes. We accept. But we expect a down payment and be paid in full within a week," Tatsumi politely demanded, "Hmm. You are brave child, I like that. Very well, here take these," Amon snapped his fingers and a man with a briefcase entered the room and the latter opened the case what inside is packs of white powder, "ten kilos of pure White Angel. More or less twenty thousand gold coins worth. This should cover you services for a week. I hope this is more than enough given our initial agree was only 10,000." Amon offered with a grin. Tatsumi swallowed hard answered, "Yes sir, thank you for your generosity," Tatsumi politely agreed without hesitation in his voice but in the back of his mind he is clearly morally disturbed.

After they left Sayo showed her doubts with the deal,"Tatsumi are you sure we should go through this and more importantly how will we get our money with that? Are we drug dealers now?" Sayo asked with deep concern, "I can practically sell anything and if we sell them in small portions we can get twice the value of what boss Amon-san said but what concerns me is this right?" Ieyasu seconded with concern, "I know what you guys mean but I don't think we have a choice at the moment. It's not like we can say no to him. And this is better than backbreaking work at the mines where we will earn absolutely nothing," Tatsumi reasoned, "But. This still does not seem right..." Sayo looking away, "After this job. We we will try to find something more honorable. But for now this will have to do," Tatsumi held Sayo by her shoulders with a reassuring tone, "as long as we stick together we will be alright." as he nodded his head at Ieyasu who in turn nodded back as a sign of approval.

They did what they were paid for and utilized their skills honed from home. Amon's men gave Tatsumi's team all they know about them, a few photos of Yamori's men, samples of their product and where they usually set up shop. But given Yamori's secretive nature it proved to be a challenge for Tatsumi's group. But nothing was too hard for them. They also found out the Yamori also operated a prostitution ring apart from their drug ring. Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo discussed which area's of the Yamori they would infiltrate. Ieyasu is the one who search who the clients of Yamori were and obtain passwords, samples and most importantly gaining the trust of the dealers. Sayo's we nearly the same as Ieyasu's, she infiltrated the prostitution ring of the Yamori and obtain as much information as she can. Tatsumi's job was to oversee his friends works and map out the pattern of the Yamori in the shadows unfortunately for him Sayo sometimes demands him to swap places with her from time to time forcing him to wear drag.

After a month's work they were able to obtain all the vital information they needed and mapped out the patterns, schedules, basically everything needed to takedown the Yamori. "Well done! As promised here is you reward," Amon complimented he three who has handed him the information to the rival group,"Just as promised. 50,000 gold coins. I hope you will work for me again." he congratulated the three as they accepted the reward. "Say, I will be holding a dinner party some time this week. I was wondering if you would like to come. Don't worry there will no business of any sorts there." Amon offered the three just looked at each other but then Tatsumi answered for them, "Thank you for the offer. We are looking forward to it."

A week later dressed in their finest from the payoff they received by the time they reached Amon's mansion they were struck with awe. His home has a large front garden and a fountain in the middle and the house itself. Apparently apart from Amon's "side business" he also owns several legitamate businesses as well as contacts with the imperial police. "I'm so glad you could make it." Amon greeted his guests he then introduced introduced the three as 'freelance salesmen' who sold a particular brand of expensive soap. The three separated from each other to mingle with the other guests. Sayo then just sat by one of the chairs just killing time. A young blonde girl sat next to her also seemingly bored at the party a few moments later she looked at her and said, "Onee-san you really have beautiful hair." the girl commented, "Oh thanks." Sayo thanked her, "I'm Sayo." she introduced herself, "I'm Aria. Nice to meet you!" Aria replied cheerfully.


	3. Kill the Godfather!

**Kill the Godfather!**

Dinner party at Amon's manor.

"Onee-san you really have beautiful hair," Aria commented on Sayo's beautiful jet black hair and Sayo thanked her. Quickly Sayo and Aria became friends it's is quite unexpected for a girl of a high upbringing talk friendly to a mere country girl or at least one of her father's henchmen however Sayo has this feeling something might be wrong a strange unexplainable feeling that just linger about this oujo-san but how could it be given Aria's good nature. At the time Sayo didn't pay mind to it as she gained a new friend.

They talked about many things, Sayo told stories about her village leaving out the part about it being destroyed , her daily actives and hobbies and how she needs money to save the village from starvation and Aria told stories about her hobbies and some of her daily actives at home and when she is with her other friends and shop. Aria also told her that most of the manor's staff are from the countryside and some of the capital's poorest families,

"That's really amazing Aria-chan," Sayo commented, "I wish nobles were more like your family," "It has been our family's tradition to help the ones in need as our great ancestors also came from humble beginnings. I myself want to continue this tradition as it brings joy to my heart to know that I helped someone. Right?" Aria very much enthusiastically explained.

Ieyasu has also having the time of his life as he told tell tales of his passed to the girls his age who was also attending the party saying how 'he took out a bunch of bad guys' and stories of that kind very much pleased with himself the ones he was telling his stories are all too happy not believe them "yeah it was hard as we were surrounded by bandits. But of course the brave Ieyasu sama cannot let his friends be in trouble so I singled out a single bandit and proceeded to beat the crap out of the bastard and so I said 'So anyone next'? and I gave this devilish look and the rest the just ran like chickens." he finished his story with a very much self gratifying look on his face, "That's very amazing Ieyasu sama." one of the girls he was telling his story to.

Meanwhile Tatsumi was exploring the manor with one of the guards who he has made friends with. His name is Haruki and he had worked with him during one of the recon jobs Tatsumi and his friends are being hired for in takingdown the rivaling 'organization' the Yamori.

They talked about many things even including teigus and shingus or imperial arms and how he wished he had one. Haru also talked about importance of having firearms.

"Eh. Back at the village no one really used them or even seen one for that matter. But I also noticed it was quite common around here since me, Sayo and Ieyasu. Started living here."

"Yea. You really should learn how to use them. It's very important in this line of work. Even Sayo-chan is using one."

"Maybe next time you and Sayo can teach me and Ieyasu sometime. I hear we have another job coming next month but I still have to ask Amon-san more about it. Until then I want to learn to use one."

"Sure. I will be happy to."

Their conversation went on and reached to the point where Haru mentioned the hidden Shengu owned by the Kirishima family. Haru wasn't suppose to talk about it but Tatsumi was able to convince him show where it is hidden.

"If I show you don't tell anyone. Or we are both in trouble ok?" Haru said in a serious tone, "Don't worry I won't. I just want to see a real teigu." Tatsumi reassured.

Haru lead Tatsumi to a basement where many unused things are stored. In a glass case there is metallic a skull like mask with circular red eye holes for the wearer to see. "There you go" Haru said, "Infinite Faces: Liar Mask" Tatsumi looked at the mask with awe, "It looks so cool," he suddenly had a strange feeling like the mask was calling him.

After the two left the basement storage they went back to the ballroom where everyone was as they continued their conversation. When they got back Amon called for Tatsumi, Ieyasu and Sayo in his study.

"Here is the payment for the last job and here's an advance for the next," Amon gave the payoff for the last job completed plus more, "Tatsumi I know it is short notice and we are in a party but I want to ask you for this next job. I need you to keep a close eye on the Canto district. Marco has confirmed that is where Yamori manufactures sixty percent of their White Angel. You will work with Haruki while you are there. Confirm and map out the locations their supply is and I will leave the rest to Deitrich's group to snuff them out." Amon instructed,

"Leave it me Amon-san!" Tatsumi said enthusiastically,

"Oh and I hear are getting close to my Aria," Amon said teasing, Tatsumi suddenly glowed red, "No your wrong we are just friends REALLY!" Tatsumi replied defensively,

"As for you two," Amon said to Ieyasu and Sayo, "I need you to help me keep watch around here. I heard Yamori is already aware that we have been watching them. They may or may not be doing the same but we cannot be too careful."

"Yes Amon san," they replied, "And Sayo chan," Amon said to her, " please take care of Aria chan. She rarely gets close to anyone her age so. Thank you for being her friend." He said with a bow.

"Ah it's nothing. Aria chan is a good girl after, hehe" she replied nervously while blushing and scratching her head.

"Tatsumi will you come with me for a moment? And you would you mind if I borrow Tatsumi for a moment?" Amon asked, "Sure thing Amon san." The two replied.

When the two want back to the party Amon lead him to the basement storage on the way there Amon asked, "Tatsumi, I heard from Haru kun that the teigu reacted to you?"

Before Tatsumi could answer Amon said, "Don't worry I'm not mad. In fact I'm happy since we first got the thing from prime minister Honest himself, no has been able to use it. And since I trust you enough if it is true that you can use it, it is your."

"Thank you but..."

"Don't worry about it. Out of all my people you three are like family. I know I can trust you," Amon reassured.

They finally reached the storehouse once again. The aura from the mask is starting to rediate again and Tatsumi started once again to feel the a sense of calling from the mask. Amon took out his key to the glass case and took the teigu mask for the case. "Now try this on," Amon said and so Tatsumi did. He didn't feel anything at first and Amon told him "try to visualize someone you want to look like," he said and the latter did so and faint colors glowed all over Tatsumi. Tatsumi looked at the mirror and what he saw in the mirror is Aria, "what is this?" He said until he noticed his voiced changed he covered his mouth and Amon looked at him suspiciously.

"Infinite Faces: Liar Mask manifests the person you want to mimic and even can turn you invisible, it is a formidable shingu for the perfect shadow. It takes large amounts of stamina however is one is not used to it. You must be well rested or well energized before using this as if you cannot handle the strain you might find yourself in a tight spot once the your cloak vanishes," Amon explained, "There was an actual teigu that has all these properties plus it can transform the user into almost any creature and much less strainous to the user. It's called Gaia Foundation, cosmic box teigu, it was previously owned by Viceroy Ernest until he was assassinated and the teigu stolen," he explained the difference between the Tatsumi's newly given shingu and Gaia Foundation it's successor, "While in Canton you will learn to use this new tool. Given you are already accustomed to memorizing faces and recognize voices this should be an easy task. And also since you shouldn't stress yourself unnessessarily so you will have to learn to use new weapons that are less strainous to use, and your sword you usually use should be last resort," he explained the use of the shingu and quick briefing over the mission.

After the serious conversation they moved to a more light hearted and somewhat more awkward conversation, a little less than superior-subordinate and more father in law-son in law. Aria and Tatsumi has been going out for weeks and tried to hid it with little success.

They returned to the party and continued to drink and celebrate. One more blow and their rival drug ring will be finished once and for all.

**Three months later**

**Canton District, Eastern Capital.**

Three months ago Tatsumi while talented at hunting, later spying. He lacked some basics regarding fire arms. With the help of Haru he was able to learn to use them also he partially discarded his knowledge of using the straight sword with using an Estoc as a close range weapon. Within three months he was able to master the use of a sniper rifle, a pistol and the estoc rapier. His perfered weapons of choice is the costom made sniper rifle with a built in supressor called Silent Assassin it can fire regular Lapua regular/AP rounds or fire special kind of a lighting rod dart that can electrify s target with one million volts of electricity which can knock out and averge person for a day to a week, the material of the dart comes the glands of a fresh water danger beast Serpent Eel, a costom made black pistol with a weilded supressor called Black Star and a short black rapier called Star Cutter Estoc, it is made from grinded shell of a defender turtle danger beast mixed with lighter and less radiant alloys, while not a teigu or shingu it can pierce through almost any armor with relative ease also it is not reflective like most blades and is very light making it suitable for most types of close quarter combat, a perfect weapon Tatsumi's new hunting grounds. These weapons are very expensive but thanks to Amon he was able to purchese them.

He also furthered his knowledge on meditation and self relaxation as his shingu requires a rested body and mind to function to its full extent. At the first three days of owning it he was able to stay in his disguise or turn invisible about ten minutes after two months of practice he is able stay in dsguise for six hours but this is not always consistent.

For the time he spent there along with doing frequent recon jobs he also carried out assassinations of smaller gangs but usually only killing the leader and leaving the small fry to Haru's team. During jobs when his disguise faded he wore a black mantle and Liar Mask which looked like metallic skeletal mask with red eyes earning him the nickname Akame no Death Gun or Death Gun among the imperial police and the criminal underworld.

In two months they have been monitoring the last stronghold of the Yamori but Amon ordered not to engage as they already have already police protection by bribing the local police captain in the area and readying to take revenge against Amon's group. At the third month he sent a letter was sent to Tatsumi it simply ready

"_Jason and the Cap are such great friends. I think they are going on a vacation."_

Tatsumi knew right away what that meant. It's time Jason the leader of Yamori and his grovling police captain to be removed from the picture. His first target Jason Yamori and Captain Shing Yi of the Imperial police. All the training he has endured will be put the test. Tatsumi out his singu to the test and turned invisible at one vital spot of the manor at the time and observed the surroundings, listened in on the conversations of the people and staff around and study their personalities and learn their faces. Jason was very particular about security so tight that one might think he is the prime minister himself. Six well trained guard are around him at all times except when in his bedroom or bathroom. With such a small window it would be more of a challenge to take him down.

Jason was never went to the same location twice exept his home which is guarded like fortress with his own goons and some of the imperial police around the compound. But there is one habit he is consistent of. He likes his girls a little too much. He would send his men to pick up attractive girls from around the city or have their parents sell their daughters to them and offer them to Jason. When Jason was done with them, girls are physically and psychologically broken and having them disappear entirely is not uncommon. Much to Tatsumi's disgust. With weeks of planning he will carry out his plan to finally snuff out Jason Yamori.

It was cruel but it had to be done. He asked a doctor contact of his to sell him a half a bottle of chloroform, he mixed the liquid chloroform with black sapphire juice and yellow cactus water in a glass bottle and sealed it quickly. The purpose of the black sapphire juice when mixed in with another liquid it turns into gas and the yellow cactus juice erases the smell of ammonia and chloroform. Tatsumi waited for the next unfortunate girl to be offered to Jason.

He took a break for today and ask Haru if he can do more recon on the Yamori manor and in captain Yi while he was out and give him his report the following day. When morning came he decided to go the local market and see what was available, he likes to cook but has little time due to his hectic schedule. He bought some vegetables, mushrooms and a lobster. On his way back to his current place he suddenly bumped into someone, hard. "Ow, watch where your going!" said the girl now on the floor, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tatsumi apologized, "Are you alright?" when he saw her, he was just stared in awe seeing such a auburn hair and pink eyes and a cute butterfly headset accessory, she looked like a cute cat or butterfly, she could even be more beautiful than Sayo or Aria but he can't shake the feeling of uneasiness surely she is not the type to have any killing intent but who knows or maybe he is around dangerous people for so long it's hard to tell maybe he is just looking too much into it.

"I'm alright but be careful next time," she said, Tatsumi quickly snapped out of his fantasy and helped her up, "But it's probably my fault too. I wasn't watching where I was going." She got up and reached on her pocket and unwrapped a lollipop and put it in her mouth. Out of instinct he suddenly asked, "Sorry for the trouble I caused but can I make it up by buying a cup of coffee?" He asked with a nervous laugh, 'oh, how brave. I wonder where this will go. I don't have anything to do for the day, he seems harmless anyway, so might aswell," the girl thought, "Ok then. I'm Chelsea by the way, " Chelsea introduced herself, "I'm Tatsumi, nice to meet you too Chelsea san."

They walked to the nearest coffee shop just a block away from the marketplace which also happen to be one of the most expensive in the area, "Are you sure, you want to go here? It's pretty pricey," Chelsea asked wondering how can a guy like him afford such an expensive place, "Don't worry about it. It's not that much and the next coffee shop is quite far from here," Tatsumi said trying to impress the girl, 'What I'm I doing? This place is expensive as hell. No matter after this next job I'll get my payoff," he thought to himself.

They ordered chesternut coffee, not the most expensive but not the cheapest neither. Tatsumi did want to take time of from the job anyway and this was better than the local brothel downtown.

"So how did you end up in this side of town?" Tatsumi asked, "I'm actually traveling with my grandma. And we are still discussing whether to settle here. What about you? You don't seem to be from around here that long either," Chelsea asked back, "hmm. I think I've been in the Capital long enough but your right I'm not from here. Me and my friends try to earn as much to send to our village back south." Tatsumi answered, "And yet you can afford expensive places like this?" Chelsea smirked, "Well it's only once in a while and my boss is kind to me so... Hey you want to have some cake?" Tatsumi tried to change the subject, "Sure!" Chelsea took the chance.

They went on until the late afternoon and told stories to each other on which nothing much was true. Tatsumi ended up spending around four digits. "I really out did myself there. I really do have to wait for the next payoff before I can do anything else before I go back to HQ. I think I should hurry back to the safe house if I am going cook this baby (lobster) up for dinner." He thought to himself. On the way out of the markerplace he saw someone familiar, it was one of General Ogre's people he recognized her from one of the meetings of Amon. "Onee san," Tatsumi called out to greet her, "Hmm?" the police girl responded, normally people like Tatsumi would stray away from cops but he does not worry too much as far as the police are concerned he is a farm boy who found a life in the city and is working under a baron.

"Do you remember me? We met at Amon san's place," Tatsumi tried to remind her, "Oh you are that guy from...you work with Amon dono. He is a very honest and decent man," the police girl said, " By the way I'm Seryuu Ulbi of the Imperial Police Force!" Seryuu proudly introduced herself. "I'm Tatsumi...err... I work with Baron Amon Kirishima..." Tatsumi unsure how to introduce himself.

"So how is general Ogre? What brings you to this side of town?" Tatsumi asked, "He is doing great! Still delivering justice against the wicked villains disturbing the peace at the Capital!" Seryuu said optimistically, "I was station here for this week but I will be going back to my original station by the end of the week". 'So it was true one of Ogre's subordinates had this kind of zeal for justice, I wonder how that can be since Ogre himself is a sociopath who has a habit of framing people but again me and Amon aren't any better. If only more of the imperial police were like like this girl but again if they were more like her the likes of me would be in trouble,' He thought to himself.

"That's a cute dog you can have there. Is that standard issued to in the Imperial Police now?" Tatsumi asked about her plushly like dog, "No no. Actually I'm the only one who has him. This a teigu and my faithful partner, Koro. Together we fight the villains in the city." she replied while cuddling the dog teigu, "He is completely harmless to those who are good and righteous." in which the dog teigu made the sound 'kyou' in a happy way.

"I think I better get going, Tatsumi kun." Seryuu said, "It's getting late and I might be late to report to the station,"

"Alright then I'll see you soon then." Tatsumi replied as he got ready to go himself, "Tell general Ogre I said hi."

"Alright then. I'll give him your warm regards," Seryuu said goodbye while dragging Koro along, "How does five death row prisoners sound for dinner?" She asked Koro while she dragged him.

Tatsumi did not really understand what that meant. How can such a small dog eat that much? But decided not to look into it maybe that just the way she talks.

And so to end the day. He did what he originally planned to do. To cook himself some lobster. He hoped it was still ok since he bought it this morning and now it's about to be five pm. Luckily it was still relatively fresh and ready to cook. He prepared the lobster, removed it's intestines and stuffed some chopped up vegetables and mushrooms and set it in the oven. Just then Haru came through the door. "Oh, your back. So the good Mr. Jason doing?" He asked as Haru came through the door, "The next shipment is in the next three days. Are you really sure you want to go through with this? I mean the poor girl..." He said with concern.

"I know. But in jobs like this. We can't have them know we were even there. I can get in and out there but we have to make it look like the girl killed him. If I kill him then and there they will trace it back to us." Tatsumi tried to rationalize, trying to convince Haru, he himself is not sure what to think of it, if this was right, "Oh I think the lobster is ready. Want some?" He offered.

**Three Days Later**

**11 pm**

**Yamori Manor**

Tatsumi prepared everything he needed for the mission ahead. The homemade knockout gas, a regular knife that can be bought down the street and his shingu Liar Mask.

Tatsumi infiltrated the manor as one of the guards who is supposed to be on leave for the day. "Oh Takeshi! I thought you weren't going in tonight?" one of the guards asked, "Well I kinda need the extra money now since..." Tatsumi in the guard disguise said, "Geez! You keep wasting your money in gambling. No matter how many jobs you have you'll always run out of money. No wonder you're wife left you," the guard said facepalming while Tatsumi just scratched his head, "Alright, just get to your usual." The guard said.

Tatsumi tried to maneuver through the manor without trying to cause much attention all the while listening to conversations along the way, "Hey have you heard about the new girl Jason sama just brought in?" Tatsumi overheard two guards talking,

"Yeah, it's awful. Ever time I pass the Jason's hallway I hear the girl screaming begging for her mom or someone to save her. Looks like Jason got himself a handful. He hasn't even come out of his room since then."

"It's been like that since this afternoon. I can't take it anymore! We should do something about it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know-"

"Hey you two! What the hell do you think you are doing? If he hears you your dead!" The captain of the guard appeared out of nowhere and scolded the two.

Tatsumi then slipped away before he can be noticed. He then infiltrated Jason's hall way where is room is. As expected it was heavily guarded. So then he passed through the window and skimmed his way to Jason's balcony. He can hear the girl's cries as he readied the gas canister. "Stop, stop, please stop!" She pleaded as Jason had his way with her while she was tied to the bed.

Some how he couldn't bring himself to carry out the plan he himself came up with. 'Damn! Why can't I do it? Shut up you bitch!' Tatsumi mentally conflicting with himself, 'Alright fine just this once! Will I do this!' as he put away the canister and readied his pistol and removed the supressor. Just this one he was going comprimse. Tatsumi then removed his disguise and wore the black mantle with his shingu that looked like a skeletal mask. He busted through the balcony door, "Who the hell are you!" Jason yelled as he saw Tatsumi, Jason's imposing figure only fueled more blood lust on Tatsumi's part, "Die!" Tatsumi in the Liar Mask said in a menacing tone, while wearing the mask without a disguise his voiced changes into something with a raspy, he pointed the gun at him and shot him straight in the left eye killing him. His guards then rushed in to see what was going on only to be shot dead by Tatsumi.

"Can you walk?" Tatsumi asked as he untied the girl from the bed. She has cuts and bruises all over her body clearly Jason did terrible things to her proir to his arrival. She could barely speak, "Hold on to me. Don't let go," as he removed his mantle put it on her and carried her princess style he knew she could not walk. By now the manor's guards are alerted and the police are probably on the way. 'What the hell I'm i doing?! This girl's suppose to be dead. Why am I helping her?' He thought to himself, 'If I went on as planned I wouldn't even have to bother with Captain Yi.'

He knows that once the guards are alerted, he could be boxed in with no clean escape route it's not helping that he has a girl who can barely move he has to look after. 'Screw it. I'm craving my way through!' He thought to himself. Just then he heard men screaming outside. He looked through the balcony and saw a girl with raven black hair and crimson eyes and a man in white full body armor as they tear through the guardsmen. Tatsumi was amazed that the girl darted through the hail of bullets as she closes for the kill and one beheaded here another bisected there. The man in the white armor is also amazing in himself as he tanked large amounts of bullets as he impales and slices the guards like watermelons with his large spear. 'Amazing! They're good. Wait a minute that girl? Could it be?' He wondered, 'Oh crap! That's Akame of the terror group Night Raid!' Just as the empire has several assassination squads, the Revolutionary Army opposing the government has their own assassination squad called Night Raid. They are feared by the local government and the Empire's underworld. They usually leave no survivors in their hits and give hints that they were there. But seeing them in action, Tatsumi thought they were very good at combat but too sloppy for their own good. A mark of a true shadow assassin is that they have no mark, he appears and death is soon to follow and disappear in the shadows.

However this presents an opportunity for Tatsumi and the girl he saved to escape. With the guards distracted or rather being slaughtered by Night Raid. Tatsumi took out a syringe filled with adrenaline and stabbed it into his leg to be able to use his shingu, he transformed into one of the maidservants and made his way out of the west side of the manor. By the time he got of of the manor he change his disguise to a old man to make it look like he was traveling with his 'grandchild' on the way home.

He was able to reach the safe house along with the girl undetected. He turned on the light to the living room and lay her to the couch. He removed Liar Mask, it was so exhausting to use even when he took his emergency adrenaline shot just to maintain the disguise and to think he wore it for nearly three hours only taking a break when he killed Jason and his primary guards. He set down the mask and headed for the kitchen to find some first aid at treat the girl's wounds.

When he turned on the lights the kitchen he found Haru on the floor lifeless with a acupuncture needle stuck to his nape. His eyes, mouth, nose and ears bled, he was struck in a vital point of his body where the blood flow was stopped at his brain inducing a painful death to Haru.

"Welcome back! Rich farmboy or should I say Death Gun-kun," a familiar female voice greeted. Tatsumi then instinctively point his pistol at the assailant. "Who the hell-" he stopped at mid sentence, it was Chelsea, "So it was you. Who are you working for?" He asked in a menacing tone. She didn't seem ago be fazed at all, she just sported that mischievous smirk of hers. Was he not intimidating enough even with a gun pointed at her?

"I'll ask again who are you working for and why did you kill him?" Tatsumi now in a firmer tone of voice, she reached for her pocket, "Raise your hands and use your left hand!" Tatsumi demanded she lifted both her hands and reached for her right pocket with her left hand. She took out a letter and lollipop. She tossed the letter to Tatsumi and unwrapped the lollipop to snack on. Tatsumi caught the letter and opened it and started to read but without taking his eyes off Chelsea. 'This is definitely Amon's writing. What's she doing with this?' The letter read:

"_Haruki_,

_I know this maybe a surprise to you but Tatsumi is a threat to the organization. We killed the son of Viceroy Weinstein in the Sacramento job (south capital) and now Tatsumi was assigned on that hit. Now the viceroy is demanding blood and he wants Tatsumi's group to pay to avoid any further bloodshed on our part. He is already taken care of the two by the 'storehouse' along with my daughter. I know we don't harm to much more torture our own but if this will save everything we worked for than so be it. Do what is right._

_Amon Kirishima"_

Tatsumi could not believe what he just read. "Where did you get this?!" He demanded, "Why from his pocket of course. The organization you are working for is not what you seem it is, " she said in a more serious tone, "What do you mean explain yourself," Tatsumi asked,

"The Amon you think cares about you and your friends is as far away from that as it can be. But you already know that don't you?"

"He was never the kind to keep useless people around. But I completed many jobs for him no matter how disgusting. It's not that I hold him in high esteem but with his help I can control is rotten city. So what do you really want? If you wanted me dead I already would have been. So I'll ask again. Who are you working for?" Tatsumi slowly put his gun down but still on his guard for any sudden movements.

"Before I should introduce you I want you to see for yourself who you are really working for. You better hurry your actual friends might be in danger." Chelsea warned, she then reached for her pocket again slowly and took out a what seems to be a small ball. She then flicked the ball before Tatsumi could raise his gun, the ball exploded a blinding light and she disappeared.

"Damn! She got away!" Tatsumi said angrily, 'yes, if she wanted me dead she would have already to think she snuck up and snuffed out Haru just like that. What does she have to do with Amon? Is she recruiting me to join her organization? And Amon's letter it could be forged by anyone who has a knowledge in forging documents just like the dealers who sell fake documents outside. I have to find out what she means." these thoughts ringed in his head and the fact that someone actually tallied him did not please him one bit. But first he thought, ' oh crap I completely forgot about the girl I bothered to rescue. Now where's that first aid?'


	4. Kill the Darkness!

Tatsumi collected the first aid kit from the bathroom kitchen and hid the body of Haru at the bathroom closet. He went back to the living room where he left the girl. Then he opened the kit to treat her wounds when suddenly.

"I'm very sorry..."

"What?"

**Bang**

The girl shot him at the stomach with his own gun. Tatsumi he knelt to the ground. Stock and bewildered at what was going on he waited for his death. Though he was lucky he was still wearing body armor. He dips many of his bullet in poison or a paralysis agent. Normally it does matter where the victim is hit, it is either they are knocked unconscious or dead.

"If I don't do this they will kill my family," the girl sobbed hesitant as she pointed the gun shaking,

"So who was it? It can't be Yamori can it?" Tatsumi asked,

"No Haru sama. He said there will be a man with a skull mask that will help me from Jason."

Before she can finish Tatsumi interrupted, "Wait let me guess. You belonged to Amon didn't you? You were a gift to Jason. That Haruki was always a step ahead of me. I guess it can't be helped then. Shoujo chan please make it quick." Tatsumi seemingly resigned himself and prepared the knife at his ankle.

"I can't do this," she lowered the gun and continued to cry some more. Tatsumi siezed the moment and swated the gun from her with his remaining strength and slashed her throat. She was stunned shocked as life started to escape her.

"I'm sorry too," Tatsumi apologized, "but I'll not let you kill me. I cannot imagine what they have done to you all the hardships you had to go through. But in this world your survival is your own responsiblity." The girl shocked stared at Tatsumi as she dies in his arms. She dies and he closed eyes.

Tatsumi knew it's only a matter of time before the rest arrive and have him boxed in. He patched himself up with the first aid and rigged the place to blow by opening the gas valve in the kitchen and isolating air from escaping and he set an egg timer along along with a small explosive as a triggering device. By the time Amon's men arrived at the safe house Tatsumi was long gone.

"Damn it. We missed him!" one of the henchmen cussed in frustration

"Hey what's that smell?" Asked another, "Holy shit! It's gas!"

A loud explosion erupted in the neighborhood and cause people to rush to help put out the fire. With Amon's men sent to eliminate Tatsumi trapped inside burning to a crisp as Tatsumi watched from the distance with an unsettling smile on his face.

It is now without question. Amon has betrayed him and wanted him out of the picture as soon as possible. Tatsumi feared Amon might have gotten to Sayo and Ieyasu as both of them were on bodyguard duty to the Kirishima family so they were easier targets. If they are to survive Amon Kirishima must die.

He went to an acquaintance he did not want to deal with. But in times like this there is no time waste and values to be spared. General Ogre aka "the Demon". Tatsumi has worked for him in a few jobs much to Sayo's objection but to Tatsumi money was money. He helped him frame his enemies and protect actual murderers, rapists, in general the worst scums of the earth. It was all business, if they didn't do this someone else would anyway.

"You want what?" Ogre asked shocked at what Tatumi's proposal.

"All I need is a week to prepare," Tatsumi appealed, "and some equipment I can buy."

"You sure are playing hard ball, boy," Ogre warning him, "you really thing you can take Amon-kun on? Of all people you should know who your dealing with. Thanks to you he is one of the most powerful of the six families in the city."

"He is also causing trouble for you too isn't he?" Tatsumi knew that Amon and the oil baron Gamal hasn't been getting a long recently after Gamal has agreed to make deals with Jason Yamori and turf clashes between their private armies have widespread in the city. "What is there to loose in helping me. I was his second in command at one point so I know him more than anyone else." Tatsumi said convincingly hoping to sway Ogre in letting him have access to the impound where all the confiscated weapons are, the precinct's armory where he can tune his current weapons and a place to stay while the making preparations. Tatsumi knew he cannot rush in or keep running. So he hid in one of the places Amon will never look for him. The precinct.

For a week Tatsumi made the preparations needed. Tuned his guns and sharpened his sword. Getting in was the easy part thanks to his shingu getting out was another story. Once Amon killed the place will be flooded with his personal guard and the imperial police and as part of the deal Tatsumi cannot harm the Imperial police at least not the ones that will be responding from Ogre's precinct.

Tatsumi will pull a gambit. This may endanger him but he will contact the terror group known as Night Raid. They indirectly help him escape Yamori manor with relative ease. Contacting them was within his reach but he cannot let them know of his identity as that would spell certain death for his kind. He disguised as the girl he helped and later killed before, he copied every detail from her looks to her smell when he met her. An old acquaintance led him to a woman with blonde hair wearing what seems to be a bikkini or some strippers outfit over a brown mantle. He asked for her help to takedown Amon for 'killing her family' the woman was quick to accept as soon as Tatsumi handed her the bag of gold he supposed earned from 'prostituting herself'. Regardless Tatsumi has attained the help of Night Raid without them even knowing it.

He had a few days to prepare until Night Raid storms the Kirishima manor. Tatsumi used Liar Mask, the weapon Amon himself gave him. He infiltrated the manor using various disguised of guards. Most of them he knows so he was able to copy their behavior easily more than he did with Yamori's men. Tatsumi planted explosives in the base of the manor he has acquired from the precinct Ogre was in change of. As soon as he leaves the premise he will detonate them and raise the building to the ground to buy him more time to escape along with Night Raid killing most of the guards.

One the night of the assassination. Tatsumi disguised himself as Dietrict who has been sent out to take out Tatsumi. Tatsumi then proceeded with relative ease to Amon's study to report Tatsumi's supposed death.

"So you finally got him?" Amon asked Dietrict while sipping some tea at his study,

"No, I'm alive and well Amon-sama," Tatsumi diguise faded revealing his masked figure to Amon as he pointed his gun at him, "Where is Sayo and Ieyasu?" He threatened,

"It was a mistake for me to give you the family heirloom," Amon said, "They are at the storehouse." Tatsumi froze in horror, he knew what that meant. The 'storehouse' was torture chamber , he has been there a few times and even participated in torturing some of Yamori's men. "Do you remember the Sacremento job? When you killed that supplier you have actually killed the son of Viceroy Weinstein and now he wants blood. If there was any other way... I'm sorry."

His words filled him with rage, "You coward!" Tatsumi barked, "After all we have done for you."

"What was I suppose to do?!" Amon shouted back, "What do you think will happen to the rest of us if I refused?! You think if..."

_**Pew**_

Tatsumi shot him at the chest with his silenced pistol. "You are right." Tatsumi removed his mask, "however I can never forgive you for what you did. You see we three are the last of our clan." Tatsumi revealed the insignia on his right forearm. "I never knew that. But neither do I care. How do think you leave from here?" Amon said as he coughed up blood,

"Through that," Tatsumi pointed by the window. Night Raid has finally arrived. The girl with jet black hair and the man in armor started to slaughter the guards. There was also a structure made of wires on top of it was a man with green hair and a girl with pink hair wielding some sort of rifle picking off the guards trying to escape. "I really have underestimated you Tatsumi. If things went differently maybe you could have taken over," Amon praised him however Tatsumi felt more patronizing than being praised. The poison from Tatsumi's bullet started take effect on Amon. His pupils started to dilate and foam from his mouth

Outside the carnage ensues as Night Raid kills guard after guard. Tatsumi detonated some of the explosive to create further distraction. He was too emotionally unstable to effectively activate his mask. Thanks to the distractions he make his way through the secret tunnel leading to the 'storehouse'. Upon arriving he turned on the lights. The lights opened one by one revealing h the corpse of the victims of the organization among the dead his worst fear has been realized.

He saw Ieyasu, his flesh rotting in a cage with his eyes wide open has he hung on the bars, "Ieyasu?" a dumbfound Tatsumi muttered, "Tatsumi is that you?" a very familiar voice of girl uttered, "Thank goodness you came back,"

Tatsumi forced his head to look up. He saw his other childhood and crush. Sayo was naked, hanging by her arms bleeding all over from multiple semi shallow cuts and her right leg missing. The stomp where her leg used to be was tied with a wire to stop the bleeding. Tatsumi activated one of the mechanisms to lower Sayo and broke the shackles with his sword. In his arms she lay dying. He has found no word to console or much less help her. Her infected wounds were too severe for any kind of treatment to be administered. All he could say was, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have left. No, we should have come here in the first place... I,"

"But you came back for us. That's enough for me. I'm sorry too I can't make it," Sayo reached for Tatsumi's cheek with her blooded hand, "You will have to finish what we promised father."

"No, you can't go," Tatsumi couldn't help but sob at his friend dying, "We can still do it together!"

"No, this is a far as I go. You already know what these kinds of wound mean don't you? But have one thing to ask of you," Sayo asked, "Will you kill me using a blade?" It was considered unhonorable to one who belonged to Tatsumi's clan to die by poisoning, "at least one of us has to die honorably don't you think?" she tried to joke but the message was all too serious and he was no choice but to honor it has her friend. He nodded to confirm. As much as it hurt, he picked up Star Cutter.

"I can't do this!" Tatsumi along with his friends have taken many lives but this was so much different, "Please Tatsumi. Lay me to rest. If there is an afterlife we will meet there." Sayo has shown a bright smile as if her wounds weren't there at all. Tatsumi too forced a smile of reassurance. He closed his eyes and plunged the blade straight to her heart. Even though the blade is tipped with poison the blade will kill her first before poison can.

He then walked over to Ieyasu, carried his corpse towards where Sayo lay and closed his eyes. This maybe the most painful day in Tatsumi's life. Now he had no one. What was there to live for. All he wanted was to start again, he didn't even care much for vengence so long as they have stayed together. Perhaps he may have even confessed to Sayo. Maybe he should follow soon. After all, they are all waiting for him, Sayo, Ieyasu, mother, father, everyone in the village went ahead. Maybe it was time to go too. He already knows it's too late to escape. The time frame to escape has long passed closed, either Night Raid or the Imperial Police should be all over the place. He got out his Black Star, cocked the hammer and pointed it at his temple at the very least a bastard like him did not deserve an honorable death like what he has given Sayo. This was more fitting. Being corrupted by the capital he has become part of filth, a bottom feeder and dragged the last of his friends along. Lived as a dragon die like a lizard.

For a moment everything seemed quiet when suddenly the front doors of the storehouse flew open. But he didn't even pay mind to it. He was ready to pull the trigger when his gun suddenly flew off his hand. All his thoughts of despair are replaced with tranquil fury for disturbing his moment of peace. He noticed the one who shot off his gun was the pink hair sniper along with her is the girl with black hair who wields a sword. Were they there to kill him? He didn't even bother to care. He picked up his estoc sword and charged at the assailants running and leaping at a zigzag to avoid gun fire from the sniper who's rifle appears to be automatic too. Tatsumi ended up outside dueling the black hair girl. He was fast but compared to her he seemed like a beginner like he was fighting one of the elders or a veteran warrior in the village. It didn't help that he used an estoc instead of a genuine straight sword he is used to.

At this rate he really was going to get killed and the sniper was aiming at him for a clear shot. He did a little trick he has been using for a long time that was taught to him by Haru. When the chance came he parried the girl from hitting him then released the spare Dillinger from his left sleeve and quickly aimed at the sniper his spare pistol only contained two shots so he has to kill the cleanly or it will spell certain death . The sniper took the opportunity to aim at him as well they both fired nearly at the same time. Tatsumi hit her at her right shoulder putting her arm out of action for now but the sniper's bullet landed on his left leg nearly loosing his balance. If he hasn't shot her, she would have definitely hit him in the head or chest.

"Mein!" the black haired assassin yelled, "Akame watch out!" the sniper warned as Tatsumi lunged at her trying to stab her heart. But it was only a feint for the assassin to parry and Tatsumi aimed his Dillinger at her. Victory seemed to be at hand and Tatsumi thought he will just get the sniper later. He fires. Much to his shock she dodged the bullet. At point blank? She then jumped and kicked him to get momentum she landed and thrusted her sword at Tatsumi's chest. Tatsumi collapsed on the ground.

"Mission complete," the girl said in a deadspan voice, "let's go Mein. Let's get you treated." As they were walking away Tatsumi stood up still a bit shocked. "Oh, no one has ever survived a cut from Akame before," the sniper Mein thought out loudly, "Akame finished that bastard!" she seemly commanded her companion and Akame just looked back at her. Tatsumi took out what has protected him from what would have been a fatal blow. It was the village religious statue. Maybe he shouldn't die after all Tatsumi thought.

"Tatsumi aka 'Death Gun' of the Kirishima household," Akame said in her deadspan tone, "Eliminate!" Tatsumi just thought 'oh crap' just when he didn't want to die this. With his leg injured and exhausted the last of his bullets and his rifle back at the storehouse, he was in no condition to fight all he could do was resume his stance hoping for his opponent to make a mistake for him to land his estoc at her. Just as about Akame was going to deliver the final blow a furry hand dragged her.

"Hold on," the blonde girl pulled her comrade off Tatsumi, "What are you doing?" Akame asked. The blonde girl was all too familiar but somehow her hair is much longer and messy and she seems to wear cat ears. She was the emissary, the messenger for Night Raid. "The boss wants him alive. We will be in trouble of he died you know."

"You," Tatsumi recognized her, "your the informant,"

"OI, Leone what do you think your doing?!" Mein wined grinding her teeth, "He shot me in the arm!" Leone simply ignored her.

"That's right. We already know who you are," Leone said teasingly which somehow confused Tatsumi, "What's does your boss want with me?"

"I will tell you everything at the base," she said, "If I don't come with you kill me?" Tatsumi quipped. He then reached for his pocket revealing the main detonator for the rest of the manor. The three members of Night Raid alerted themselves on what might happen. Tatsumi pushed the button and several explosions from afar erupted, the Kirishima manor sinking to the ground. Much to the surprise of the three Tatsumi did not try to escape and instead walked casually back to the storehouse and dropped his estoc and his expended Dillinger along the way. He went back to collect his fallen friends as the three followed him.

"Those people you knew?" Leone asked, "Yes. It can't hurt to tell now but we are the last survivors of our village," Tatsumi replied in sadness. "Let's go," Akame turned away and started walking, "Hey wait. We are still going to bring the kid." Leone grabbed Tatsumi by his back collar dragging him. Tatsumi surprised and confused, "What the hell do you think your doing? Let go of me!" he yelled, "Damn it let go of me!" Tatsumi was one of the best assassins in the Capital's underworld but it looks like he was a kid being dragged by his bully older sister, "I'm still going to bury my friends!"

"Don't worry we will send someone to collect them along with your weapons and shingu," Leone replied, "How did you even know about that?" Tatsumi asked confused. They climbed a roof top where the rest of Night Raid were waiting. Leone suddenly let him go, "What is going on exactly?!" Tatsumi asked confused and angry, "Wait didn't I tell you? Your one of us now! Welcome to Night Raid!" she said cheerfully,

"Night Raid?" Tatsumi still confused, "What? Why?"

"Give it. Once the boss has decided. There is nothing you can do." Akame said,

"Bulachi, take this one will you?" Leone asked the man in armor and so did he. "Hey?! Let go of me!" Tatsumi protested, "Don't worry. It will get better," the armored man reassured as if he was reassuring a girl which disturbed Tatsumi.

"Mission complete," Akame declared, "return to base!"

The rest of Night Raid jumped from roof to roof as they disappeared into the night. While Tatsumi yelled one last time,

"What the fuck is going on!"


	5. Kill the Authority!

Tatsumi remembered his days at the village. Life was simple. Just a day in day out routine with simple wants and needs. His days with Sayo, Ieyasu and everyone else. Those days gone forever as he set flowers at the graves of Sayo and Ieyasu. "With this new group. This what they call the Revolutionary Army. Sayo, Ieyasu, everyone. I swear the Empire will burn!" Tatsumi vowed to himself.

He was sitting peacefully when suddenly he notices something soft was on his head and it was warm. He looked up to notice that Leone has laid her her breasts on top of Tatsumi's head, "What do you think your doing," Tatsumi backed away in embarrassment. "So. Have you decided to join us?" Leone asked, "You seem fit for the job, Death Gun-kun." she grabbed Tatsumi by the head like a little kid being nudged by his older sister. "Like I have a choice. An would you stop calling my alias and making it cute!" Tatsumi quipped.

"Come on. Let's meet everyone else," Leone dragged Tatsumi. No matter how much Tatsumi protested she just continued on and took Tatsumi to the base.

"What you still haven't decided to join?" a girl all in purple with purple hair asked as she read a book. "Give him words of encouragement, Schere," Leone told her, by this time she already have let go of Tartsumi's head.

"Well since you already know where our base is we cannot let you leave," Shere said unthinking. That much was true as some of Tatsumi's old employers have told him so this isn't any much different apart from... He noticed the title of read, '100 Ways to Cure an Airhead'. "Is this really the dreaded Night Raid? No maybe the rest are a bit...normal?" a puzzled Tatsumi asked himself.

"Hey!" Mein chimed in, she was still wearing a cast on her arm due to the wound Tatsumi gave her. "What's a newbie like him doing on our base!" she insulted, "Let me examine him," then she stare at his face for second, "Fail. He is not fit to be with us professionals,"

"Newbie huh? Your the pink sniper," Tatsumi wittily replied, him as well has a gun shot wound on his leg but it did not pierce through his bone and can still walk somewhat fine, "I guess you can say that since I forgot to put poison on my Dillinger like usually do with the rest of my guns."

"What did you say?!" she growled, "Putting poison in bullets is nothing to be proud of newbie. It just shows how much of an amateur you are," she wittily tried to insult Tatsumi.

"It can't be helped. We are assassins after all, are we not? It does not matter how we kill as long as our target is dead. If I was a real professional you should have drooled and die along time ago," Tatsumi bowed his head sarcasticly in a fake apology, "sorry for not being a proper professional."

Mein grunted and stormed away in defeat. "You really shouldn't do that since you are new and all," warned Leone after Mein left, "but that was pretty funny what you did." she commented.

"I will be sure to remember that," Tatsumi replied.

Next they set for the training grounds. "This is where we relieve stress and reeks of sweat," Leone explained as they strolled along the Japanese style dojo. On the outdoor grounds, there is a man training with a staff simulating a spear. He he swirled the staff in different angles with such power that it creates small winds blowing the sand at the end he waved the staff on last time to a set of trees creating a shockwave. Tatsumi couldn't help but be amazed at the posture and prowess of the man. He must be from the elite squad from the Imperial Police or the Imperial Army, he thought.

"Oh," the man turned towards them after his did his amazing staff training, "You must be the boy from the other day,"

"You know me?" Tatsumi asked, "Ah. You haven't seen me in this form. I'm the man who was wearing the armor. I'm Bulat. Nice to meet you," Bulat introduced himself and reached his hand to shake and Tatsumi shook back. Leone suddenly chimed, "He's gay," Tatsumi was quick to withdraw his hand

"OI. He might get the wrong idea. Right?" Bulat flirted

"Why isn't he denying it?!" Tatsumi scream to himself.

Next they went in to a part of the forest near a lake. "Leone-san should be taking her bath soon. Im right on time!" one of the other assassins, the one with green hair craved, "How about I break one of your fingers," Leone sneaked behind him and twisted his thumb forcing him on an arm lock while he squeals in pain, "This idiot here is Labbock," Leone introduced him to Tatsumi. He barely had any reaction to him other than he is probably more hopeless than Ieyasu when it comes to women at least he get his girls, this guy however...

"Don't worry the next one is a beautiful girl," Leone reassured Tatumi, "Really, I haven't been here a day and I'm already exhausted," Tatsumi replied,

"Look over there," she pointed at an Evil Bird being roasted, "Isn't she cute?" until Tatsumi noticed she was referring to Akame who was eating off the Evil bird like it was chicken. Akame noticed the two while chewing on an Evil Bird part. "This was the one who tried to kill me the other day, she's dangerous I have to take caution of her," Tatsumi warned himself.

"So have you decided to join?" she asked Tatsumi. Tatsumi took a moment to reply then, "Probably. I am currently out of work. And working at the pier isn't going to cut it especially that half the city will probably be after me," he replied objectively, "Then here," Akame tossed them a piece of evil bird each. He didn't really want any but accepted anyway still abit intimidated by Akame. "Did she hunt that all by herself?" Tatsumi asked Leone wondering if Akame cought the enormous Danger Beast on her own, "Yeah, she grew up in the woods so she is very good at hunting," she replied

"Say Akame, why are you so dress?" Leone asked, "Boss is here," she replied.

"Yo," from otherside of the roast a white haired woman wearing a business suit and slacks, she also has a mechanical prosthetic arm and an eyepatch, must be from an injury from a previous job Tatsumi thought. "So Leone. So this is Death Gun?" she asked, "He is much younger than I thought,"

"I'm Tatsumi please to make your acquaintance," Tatsumi greeted followed with a bow much like how he first met and greeted Amon Kirishima, "Likewise, General Najenda of Night Raid,"

"Oh Tatsumi can be so formal," Leone thought to herself. "Leone. What i don't understand is what were you doing during the job three days ago," she is clenching her fist prosthetic. Leone's smile quickly fades and ran the opposite direction only to reeled back in after Najenda fired her prosthetic like a grappling hook and dragged Leone back, "Next time you should do the job more quick and not toy with your target," she tranquilly scolded her subordinate. "Is this really Night Raid?"

After that she stood up and aside, "Akame, gather the others and I want your report. And Tatsumi san, I have some questions as well," Najenda told them.

All the members of gathered in the throne room of the cave base with Najenda sitting on the throne. Akame and the others gave their report from the previous mission. Tatsumi also told his story, there was no real reason to hide his past anymore, that now he is the last of his village but he refrained from telling his ultimate goal. Najenda also told Tatsumi about the Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army and how Night Raid is practically the hit squad of the Revolutionary Army.

"So Tatsumi will you take the job?" Najenda offered Tatsumi,

"I have never really cared about politics and I personally have no opinion with the Revolutionary movement. But with that said I would rather work freelance or with you guys, I couldn't stomach the fact that I will have to work for those pigs at the Capital. Guess I will be playing a justice assassin like you guys," Tatsumi said bluntly. All of a sudden they all laughed but Akame who looked concerned than anything. "What's so funny?" Tatsumi asked puzzled.

"No matter how you spin it. Murder is murder Tatsumi. There is no excuse for it," Leone said menacingly while sporting a grin, "There is no justice some like that," followed by Shere sporting a softer tone, "Anyone here can be kill out of retribution from our acts," Bulat said seriously,

"It's not that I am naive or anything," Tatsumi defended himself, "I just figured the jobs that I will be doing here will let me sleep at night,"

"How can a street thug like him be a professional like us?" Mein objected clearly trying to discredit Tatsumi, she is still upset about her shot up arm. "He may not look like much. But Tatsumi is one of the best assassins in the Capital. He may not have as many kills as you guys but he has able to take out high profile targets such as high members of the Yamori Cartel, Jason Yamori himself and just recently, his previous employer Amon Kirishima. And he is the last of the Sleeping Dragon Clan, a village where the Empire used to train thier assassins until it was wiped out recently after a major dispute."

Tatsumi was amazed on how much she new about his village. She is a commander of the Revolutionary Army after all. "Now then. Are there any other objections of letting Tatsumi join?" Najenda asked the rest.

They all seemed to agree but Mein and Bulat at a the other hand are suspcious of letting Tatsumi on board. "As long as he doesn't get in the way. We can use him I suppose," Mein conceded, "Welcome to Night Raid Tatsumi san," welcomed Bulat sporting a fake smile. Bulat wondered, "Why would General Najenda hire this boy given his track record? He may not look it bit he is one of the most dangerous assassins in the Capital and Kirishima's former right hand. And he is cute!"

"Well then now that all matters are resolve. This meeting is adjourned for time," Najenda closed the meeting, "Akame you will be in charge of training Tatsumi," Tatsumi looked at Akame, "Training?"

Akame just had a blank expression on her face, "If he gives you trouble. You are free to kill him," Najenda humorously ordered, "Understood," she replied in a monotone as if it was a real order, or was it?

"Great I will be under her," Tatsumi hid his intimidation from the rest. They all went their separate ways to their rooms for the night. Tatsumi made his way to his own room. It did not seem as bad as he thought. Not as elegant as his own room at Kirishima manor but a nice simple room with a comfortable bed and even a nightstand and a closet and a set of drawers. Maybe this will not be so bad after all. There he took his rest for the night.

The following day he was assigned to kitchen duty. He and Sayo were good cooks and usually cooked for Ieyasu as they made him stop after he nearly burned the kitchen at the inn they were staying during their travels. It was the good times.

That until Tatsumi snapped back to reality it has been two weeks since he was assigned to Akame. He was along with Akame are the resident cooks of the place. "What the hell is this?" Tatsumi grumbled as all of the members of Night Raid aside from Akame asked for seconds.

"What did this guys hire me for anyway? If you guys wanted a cook there are plenty at the food district just beside the Imperial Palace who are a lot better than me," complained Tatsumi while helping Akame at the kitchen who in turn is snacking on the ingredients being prepared. "It can't be helped I'm assigned at the food after all," she replied while picking on the mushrooms Tatsumi just sliced awhile ago.

"If you keep picking on the ingredients at this rate there will be nothing left to cook," Tatsumi said clearly getting annoyed. Affer a while an annoying Mein started to lampoon Tatsumi, "That outfit really fits you newbie!". Her injured arm was already healed by then and judging by how she is twice as annoying then when he first joined. He then noticed Bulat, Lobback and Shere along with Mein has gathered their gear. "Where are you going?" he asked Bulat.

"Ah. Just an emergency assignment," Bulat replied, "What about me?" Tatsumu asked,

"Newbies get to stay home and chop cucumbers and other shit," Mein teased, "Bye now,"

"If there is one thing I hate about this place. It is that flaty bitch!" Tatsumi thought to himself clenching the knife he is holding.

After Akame and Tatsumi preped some vegetables then then went to the nearby waterfall to fish. "Tatsumi our objective is the Koga Tuna," Akame told him, Tatsumi set the basket down and asked, "Koga Tuna? Isn't it difficult to catch those? There is a reason they are very expensive..." he stopped at mid sentence as Akame began to undress only to reveal that she is wearing a white bikini underneath, "oh" a distracted Tatsumi muttered. Akame then dived and after a few minutes five tunas were tossed into the air. Tatsumi was shocked on how she was able to do that. When she surfaced she told Tatsumi, "All you need to do is mask your presence and attack when you get the chance. It's all about timing and vigilance. Can you do it?"

Tatsumi wasn't that enthusiastic to do it but an order's and order and so he took of his shirt and tried. In the end he only was able to capture two. Akame and Tatsumi then returned to prepare lunch for the rest.

After lunch they discussed the next mission. The next targets are the oil merchant Gamal and General Ogre. Leone explained the details of the assignment and the profiles of the two. Night Raid's current client is an anonymous widow of one of Ogre's framed victims to cover up for a crime Gamal has commited. Thus the fiancé of the client has been tried for murder in a fake trial and executed via crucifixion on the town square. The client was able to pay for the hit but has sold herself multiple times to do so.

Tatsumi seemed a bit uncomfortable as he used to be acquainted with both but mostly to Ogre due his connections with Kirishima, he couldn't have cared less for the client nor the money. Up until he disappeared from the Capital's underworld Tatsumi, enjoyed police protection from Ogre and kept him from the wanted posters before and during his feud with Kirishima. Tatsumi did not personally like the guy and thinks more of him as a greedy bastard as his services are expensive but to kill a high ranking officer let alone a police general was beyond him. If he is killed he will have to find another who will grant protection and with Amon gone it will be more difficult.

"Isn't this mission too risky," Tatsumi reasoned, "to kill someone like Gamal is one thing but to kill a police general let alone Ogre is reckless," he still tried to remain ambiguous

"That man has killed more innocent people than you think," Leone glowered, "As Night Raid, justice must be devilered to those who harm the people," Akame continued all the while Najenda just had a small smirk on her face. In Tatsumi's mind, he knew they meant well and they are part of the revolutionary army after all but this good will be will their ultimate downfall.

Najenda interjected, "This maybe your chance to bring justice to the innocent the way they have deprived your people of such,"

Just then did Tatsumi realize that this was his chance to fill my duty not as a thug who worked for a drug lord but someone who will bring this empire down. After a long pause he finally agreed "I will take this assignment. I remove Ogre from the picture,". However this was no words for sympathy for their current client nor was it the amount for money paid for the job nor was it even any sort of grudge or malice against the general but rather killing him will honor the death of his fallen comrades and that their purpose for coming to this cesspit of a city was going to be fulfilled by killing and destablizing the structure of the government.

They were all in agreement. Tatsumi will eliminate General Ogre and Leone and Akame will dispose of Gamal the Oil Baron. Leone and Akame didn't really need that much prep time as their typical method of killing targets was simply sneak in, eliminate the target and disappear if that fails they slaughter any witnesses involved while Tatsumi played safe while the same concept as far as infiltration is concerned he perfered methods such as using poisoned bullets, make shift explosives that Ieyasu used to make and other more descret methods save for his rampage at the Kirishima manor where he brought the whole place down.

Tatsumi was preparing for the up coming assignment. Tuning his weapons and mixing some left over poisons given to him by Sayo and some left overs from Ogre himself. After that he took out his print of the precinct he mapped out, it turns out the precinct is way to risky. The next best location comes to mind, his home. The general once invited Tatsumi to his home at the city proper and drank there once. He doesn't know the entire layout of the entire house but knows key locations on where to take him out. Ogre lives with Seryuu, Tatsumi is not entirely sure what they are whether she is his niece, girlfriend or whatever either way it is one of the place is also guarded but not too difficult to infiltrate undetected. Tatsumi took on assignments more difficult than the current mission.

"So, I'm just curious. Why hire me?" Tatsumi asked, "are you going to have me eliminate after a few jobs," he continued frankly.

"Revolutions are won not through ideals alone but through certain people. You are that certain people," she replied, "So how do you like your new life here? Are you getting along with everyone?" while dodging his question.

Tatsumi just smiled while working on his map and answered, "They all seem to be nice people but somehow alittle...odd.. I might say," However this was only a half truth as Tatsumi has his own suspicions. Despite Bulat's friendly (sometimes creepy) demeanor, Bulat and Mein are suspicious of him despite Bulat trying to hide it, Akame, Shere and Lobback seem to trust him but still kept an eye and Leone seems oblivious on why Tatsumi was ordered brought here in the first place, all the while everyone is puppets to Najenda's strings. 'She is dangerous,' Tatsumi thought.

The night of the assassination came and Tatsumi, Akame and Leone headed for their designated targets, Akame and Leone on Gamal and Tatsumi on General Ogre aka "the Demon". Tatsumi prepared a new silenced pistol since the original one he had was destroyed, some poisoned bullets with a strong paralysis agent, his sword coated with poison and a mask.

Ogre returned home slightly drunk after a long night. But he quickly noticed Tatsumi's presence in his training grounds.

"Whoevers there come out!" he demanded, "I know you are there! If you don't come out I'll beat you to death!"

"There is no fooling you is there." Tatsumi revealed himself from the shadows, "General. Ogre."

"You were the last person I expected to see today," chuckled Ogre, "So who sent you? Weinstein? Kamakiri?"

"Night Raid," Tatsumi replied a bit embarrassed

"Night Raid?" Ogre now burst in laughter, " those wannabe 'defenders of justice for the revolutionary army'? Who would have thought you would sink so low. So what for?"

"Hm?" Tatsumi scratched his head thinking," you remember that guy we framed for Gamal... Eric what's his name... Anyway his wife wants you dead. Paid a lot of money at that. Not bad for a whore. Why I even answering you?"

"I don't even remember that until you brought it up," both of them drew their swords, "you could have be so much more if only you have worked for me. Of all people you should know the strong only survive this world that's the reason your pathetic friends died." Ogre now insulting him.

"Hey now let's not go there," Tatsumi now more serious, "I could not careless for that bitch nor Night Raid but I have a much greater purpose for doing this,"

"I see. Then there is no helping it then," both of them too their stances and charged at each other. Orge could not keep up with Tatsumi's quick movements and Tatsumi was able to land a fatal blow at Ogre's torso causing him to fall flat on the ground.

"I guess that's it. I have to get back," Tatsumi said to himself as he was about leave and burn the house before he leaves. A shadow appeared right behind him. A very much pissed Ogre tries to slice Tatsumi in half. Luckily Tatsumi was able to block his blow but not without forcing him to kneel out of Ogre's sheer power. Ogre continued to slash Tatsumi with a couple of more blow only for them to dodged or blocked. "There is no way a lowly assassin will able to kill me! The Great Ogre!" Tatsumi was already on the ground. But just as when Ogre was going to devilered the final blow his kneels suddenly weakened, his head lightened, his arms numb. The poison from Tatsumi's blade was taking effect. Ogre knelt to the ground severly weakened.

"For a second there I thought was dead," Tatsumi laughed, "I really did want to kill you as quick as I can though. If it weren't for you Kirishima would sure have tortured and killed me by now."

Ogre tried to lift his sword only for both his arms to be slice off by Tatsumi. "Just tell me this. Why do you work for these pieces of shit. You don't even believe in their miserable cause at all do you?"

"Hmm? I told you I have a much greater purpose," Tatsumi whent close to his ear and whispered to him. Tatsumi got up and gave him an odd smile.

Ogre just closed his eyes for a second grinning, "You really are a monster. You are even worse than me,". Ogre saw beyond those green orbs of Tatsumi a serpentine beast with green eyes. "I guess this is it. General Ogre," Tatsumi then sliced off his head.

Meanwhile Leone and Akame just finished killing Gamal also in his own home. "I wonder how Tatsumi is doing?" Akame said worried.

Dawn was approaching and Tatsumi was already heading back. When he heard a voice behind him "You are quite the talented killer Tatsumi-kun," Chelsea was behind him sucking a lollipop like she normally does and apparently she witnessed the entire fight without neither of them noticing her presence. Without a word Tatsumi grabbed her and pinned her to the wall by both her hands. "Explain yourself or I will kill you right here," Tatsumi threatened.

"I didn't know your this rough," Chelsea does not seem to be intimidated at all," Najenda sent me. She told me to keep an eye on you and if you did anything that would comprimsed the mission then..." Tatsumi then let her go. "Your the one who introduced me to Night Raid didn't you?" Tatsumi asked,

"Hmm. How did you know that?" she asked back, "It was just a guess. But I suppose that saved me," Tatsumi answered her, "You are like the Cheshire Cat from a book I read. By the way I haven't seen you at base, do you really work for Najenda?"

"Who knows," she replied ambitiously, "I see. Well then I have to get back. I'm already late to report back," Tatsumi told her as he started to walk back, "guess I will see you next time. Tatsumi-kun," she departed and disappeared at one of the alley ways.

The reason Tatsumi was late is that he had to plant some evidence and a patsy (some poor farmer who has a grudge against Ogre, tall and strong he fits the role of killing him) that will lead the authorities away from him or Night Raid. Upon returning to base he was met by a very much angry Najenda and was in for a long scolding. When Tatsumi explained why all the more she was completely infuriated with him as he has caused an innocent die.

"I lead them away from us," Tatsumi argued, "killing someone as high profile as General Ogre will not go unnoticed."

"You just don't understand do YOU!" Najenda scolded, "not only did you disobey my orders but deliberately caused an innocent his life. How do you think his family will survive now?!"

"I am truly sorry for disobeying," Tatsumi trying to justify himself, "I only did it for the sake of our organization and to further our cause."

"You really have to change that mentality of yours Tatsumi-san," Najenda finally starting to simmer down, "you serve the the people now. We are not simply hired killers who kills for the highest bidder. What will the rest of the Revolutionary Army think or more importantly what will the people think? How do you even sleep at night?"

"I will not be repeated," Tatsumi now seemingly sencierly apologizing,

"I'm not sure what to do with you. In a way you flawlessly completed with mission without any traces that can lead anyone to yourself or the Base for that matter. But HOW you did it was unforgivable. It's not that you did the job sloppily in fact the opposite of that you did it too well. You are one of the finest in the Capital's underground after all. So will let this go for now," Najenda massaging her forehead with her left hand, "However. If you ever go against my orders again I will administer your punishment myself," Najenda revealed her menacing right eye to Tatsumi cueing how serious she is on the matter which Tatsumi was send back. Tatsumi once scolded for being too soft by his former superiors the irony nearly makes him laugh if it weren't such a psick joke. "Yes, Ma'm!" Tatsumi answered with fear. It was nearly the same answer he once gave Amon when he was reluctant to frame a target for Ogre. "Get out of my face," Najenda still angry dismissed him.

Tatsumi got up and started to walk back frustrated instead of being rewarded for doing a flawless job instead met with hostility. Leone glared at him and Akame looked at him with concern. Akame saw him somewhat like her sister Kurome who put her comrades first even at the expense of innocent lives.

"Tatsu-" she tried to console him only for him to rebuff, "Leave me alone," he silently told her off.

The morning was filled with tension because of the last job. Najenda is having second thoughts on listening to her informant. She was walking through the corridors when she noticed Akame following her "Chelsea you can stop disguising as Akame now," she said, the disguise faded of the one posing as Akame as the real Akame was training at the training grounds like she usually does in the morning.

"How can you always tell boss?" Chelsea revealed herself

"One can get used to it if you keep doing it to the same person," Najenda replied, "The one you recommended. Tatsumi of the Sleeping Dragon Clan," she continued,

"What about him?" Chelsea asked,

"I'm having second thoughts about him," Najenda questioning her, "you really think he belongs here? We might be biting more than we can chew,"

"I thought he did good at the last job?" Chelsea puzzled at Najenda's worries, "I saw him perform with the exception that Ogre was more sustainable than he anticipated he did an excellent job of fixing that and planting evidence was perfect. It does not look gift wrapped but it's not hard to find."

"Did you know he framed someone poor sob?" Chelsea was shocked when Najenda asked her causing her to drop her lollipop from her mouth. "He is more amusing than I thought," she said unsure how to feel whether be disgusted or be impressed at Tatsumi's creativity and cunning.

"We will just have to find out in the next mission after all this the first time he has work for someone more... Honorable," Chelsea appealed.

"Fine I will," Najenda agreed, "but this time you and someone else I will assign to look after him."

"Don't you trust me," Chelsea teased as she unwrapped another lollipop,

"Not in the slightest," Najenda chuckled.


	6. Kill the Heart

Tatsumi was still frustrated by the events from this morning but decided to take a long needed sleep to ease himself up. Three hours later he was woken up by Shere who has just returned with the rest after their emergency mission.

"Good morning Tatsumi-san, boss is calling for you," she woke Tatsumi up. He was less than pleased to be woken up after just less than three hours of sleep but he did not make an issue. He headed for the throne room where Najenda was waiting for him.

"Tatsumi for today you will be working for Mein," Najenda ordered him,

"Mein? The pink sniper?" Tatsumi wasn't enthusiastic about the order. Out of all the Night Raid members she was Tatsumi's least favorite and she was the most suspicious of him. This was probably his punishment for exceeding his latest mission. Najenda could sense that Tatsumi wasn't pleased at all by this order and merely smirked at him. Tatsumi was however in no position to complain either, "Understood," he acknowledged the order. He was then ordered to wake her up as by this time she was still probably asleep after her last mission.

Tatsumi headed for her room to wake her up. He knocked on her door and called her, "Oi Mein, boss says we will be working together for the day," she did not respond. He tried again and on his third try he decided let himself in. "Hey I said wake up..." to his surprise he caught her getting dressed. She too was surprised as she was just in her underwear. She screamed at fired her Pumpkin at Tatsumi who artfully dodged her shot at him. Her shot blew a huge hole at the wall. "Are you trying to kill me? You bitch!" Tatsumi yelled, "Of course! How dare you dodge that, you perv! Don't you know how to knock?!" She yelled back,

"Hey I tried to call you many times!" Tatsumi scuffed, "besides its not that there's anything to see in your..." Mein's weapon charged again silencing Tatsumi as she fired another shot.

Meanwhile Najenda sat at the dining hall quite amused as she heard an explosion coming from Mein's room. "Their really going at it aren't they?" Shere remarked. Akame too noticed the commotion while she was cooking and Leone emerged asking if there is a festival going on.

After the incident he and Mein headed downtown to do the routine recon mission to observe living conditions at the Capital. Tatsumi looked at the random people around them, it was the usual many gloomy faces, some imperial cops toying with some unfortunate guy, many beggars in the street etc.

"Hey! Peeping Tom. Perv, let's go!" Mein called him from a distance much to the annoyance of Tatsumi who spit on the ground and go moving along. As they walked together they stumbled across some little girl being lifted by her neck by two male teenagers the same age as Tatsumi in an alleyway. Mein and went to confront them, Tatsumi was silent until she told him to so something.

"Hey. Don't pick on the weak!" she confronted them,

The one holding the girl let her go, "Who the hell are you?" one of them, the fatter one replied, "She's a refugee. So she has to do what we say," said the other.

"And?" Mein said in a menacing tone, "Tatsumi," cueing her companion to take care of them.

Without a word he punched the fat one at his chest hard it caused him spit out blood and fall on his knees. "Why you!" thinner one tried retaliate but before can land his punch on Tatsumi, he merely defected his punch grabbed him by his arm and face and slammed his head to the wall, it was not fatal or incapacitating but enough to send a message to the two who limped away in fear. Tatsumi felt much better after beating up the two and was in a much better mood all morning.

"Thank you," the girl thanked them, "Don't thank me. You should learn to protect youself," Mein told her as she turned away and started walk before Tatsumi followed her he said to the girl, "She is right. Your survival is your own responsibility," and he threw her a gold coin.

The traveled the city together. Tatsumi asked her, "What are we really doing?", "Observing the city's living conditions of course," Mein already in a much better mood said. As they went along Mein started shopping, eating sweets at different restaurants and such. None of them seem to be work related to say the least, it reminded Tatsumi when he did bodyguard duty for Aria when Sayo or Ieyasu was unavailable at the time only this time he was the only had the burden to carrying the many baggage Mein bought in an anger induced shopping spree. They settled for a restaurant to take a break and have some tea.

"What a haul! Pink is the best for the spring!" Mein said much pleased with herself as she sipped some tea, "it's nice to spread your wings on your day off," Tatsumi could only grunt as a reply as his headache was starting to come back. "Mission complete!" Mein said.

"All we ever did was shop," Tatsumi was massaging his forehead with his left hand, "What you think we are on equal terms just like that?" Mein was back to her usual angry self, "Akame has high hopes for you but I wonder. How can a monster like you be part of us?"

"What did you say?" Tatsumi confronted her in a threatening tone, "I know what you did in the last mission. I'm surprised the boss even..."

"That's what your fretting about?" Tatsumi mocked, "a mission is a mission. I only did what I had to do. I never took you or boss to be quite naive quite frankly,"

As they argued they heard crowds gathering by the town square. They went to see what was going on. Another public execution was taking place. Among them Tatsumi saw the man he framed. The ones to executed are strapped to crosses, already badly tortured before be crucified. "You see that man over there," Mein mentioning the one to the left, "he was the one you set up didn't you?"

Apparently Najenda already informed Mein about Tatsumi's past mission and the report he gave her. Tatsumi was already accustomed to see these kinds of horrible things to even bat an eye. All he knew back then was to survive, if he did not do it he would have been the one to be in one of those crosses. Mein looked at Tatsumi, the indifference in his expression set Mein off.

They returned to base with tension between them at its peak. Before night fall, Night Raid received a new kill order, another high profile target, someone not even Kirishima, Yamori or Ogre wanted to mess with. Lord Lokal, a distant blood relative of Prime Minister Honest himself, holds the title of Lord, Tatsumi heard that Ieyasu worked with Lokal once to recruit girls from local bars to be maidservants, household help for Lokal but later quit after finding out what Lokal did to the girls. Lokal has a habit of doing all kinds of torture to his sex slaves Lokal is one of the six families of the Capital along with Kirishima, Weinstein, Gamal the Oil Baron, Yamori, Kamakiri the Praying Mantis, and Surya the White haired Demon who is the son of the Prime Minister himself.

Tatsumi no longer has issues with the mission as he has already decided to work for the cause of Night Raid for the time being. But much to annoyance of Tatsumi and Mein they are again partners in assassinating the relative of the Prime Minister.

One thousand meters on a hill overlooking the Lokal's palace Mein and Tatsumi has taken position. Lokal was expected to leave his palace at 9 pm and Mein was to snipe him from her position and the rest of Night Raid was to make sure no one interfered.

"Aren't you going to use a scope?" Tatsumi asked, "The target is pretty far from here,"

"I am a genius sniper," Mein boosted, "I do not need such amateur things,"

"You sure are confident about your abilities," Tatsumi said. Mein breathed and concentrated as she aimed her Pumpkin. It's was not Tatsumi's first time to be spotter for sniper and he also has been a sniper once. A minute later Lokal emerged from his palace. "Target is on sight," Tatsumi notified from his binoculars, "right on cue. You sure you see him?" he asked Mein,

"Just be quiet," an annoying Mein grinned,

"One thousand meters... Wind's favorable," Tatsumi notified, "this is bad. There is no way to get a clean shot. You will have to take out of the girls to get an opening but..."

**Bang**

Mein fired and hit the Lokal right on the forehead on what seemed to be an impossible shot. Tatsumi's jaw dropped in awe, never has he seen such perfect marksmanship let alone her not using a scope.

"This is bad! If they get away we will be killed!" one of the Koukenji guards remarked in fear as he and his comrades try to hunt down the assailants who assassinated their boss. The rest of Night Raid Leone, Akame Labbock, Shere and Bulat was able to intercept them.

"Let's get wild!" Leone declared with excitement. Five Night Raid members assaulted the four Koukenji guards.

Meanwhile Mein and Tatsumi are already on their way back. They already finished their part of the assignment and all that was left was to report. Mein kept complaining on how hard it was to transverse this hills. Mein even used Tatsumi's back as a standing stool when they had to climb a high ledge. "I wonder whatever happened to her and joined this group. She would have been better off freelancing," Tatsumi thought to himself.

"Fine I will tell you about my past," Mein suddenly confided, "I didn't even ask..." Tatsumi again thought to himself. "I was from the Western Kingdom..." Mein told Tatsumi. Mein hails from the Western Kingdom and that she was half foreign. Foreigner especially half bloods are heavily discriminated against. No one helped her and she survived on her own until that fateful day. She told Tatsumi once the revolution has been won. Borders will be open and blood mixing will be the norm, geography won't matter and no one will have to suffer the same fate she did.

For a moment Tatsumi admired her determination and enthusiasm of her goal until, "And be rewarded for helping the revolution and be rich!" Mein suddenly gloated laughing annoyingly. Suddenly she has lost the admiration Tatsumi has a second ago.

They both reached the Sakura tree where they were suppose to regroup with the rest. Tatsumi suddenly felt a strong presence. It was too late he was in back already going to ponce them. There was no time dodge without Mein getting hit by the assailant. "Move!" Tatsumi shoved Mein to the floor out to get her out of the way and Tatsumi was hit straight at the face sending him flying to the ground leaving Mein to deal with the assailant for now. It was the last Koukenji guard that was missing that attacked them.

"Why you?!" Mein scoffed, "Not bad if I say so," the Koukenji guard gloated,

"You must be one of the Koukenji martial artists," Mein confirmed,

"That's right! I was even a master but that was ten years ago," he replied

"You must really fallen out the ranks to work for someone like this!" Mein taunted and started firing her Pumpkin rifle. The guard just masterfully dodge her shots much like how Tatsumi did in their first encounter. Just when he was about to reach Mein he taunted her, "Before I hand you over to the minister I will have fun with you for a bit!"

A very angry Tatsumi emerged and engaged the Koukenji master and tried to slice his head with his sword only for it to be caught by the master's bare hands. A grin grew on Tatsumi's face, he twisted his right shoe and a blade emerged from the tip of the shoe, he kicked the blade on his opponent's leg between the joints of his right knee. The Koukenji master screamed in agony as the blade was filled with the venom of the danger beast Great Fire Hornet, next Tatsumi jumped and delivered a powerful kick to the leg he stabbed dislocating the already weakened joints of his leg. "That really hurt you know. And did you know how expensive that poison you forced me to use on you!" Tatsumi was rubbing his cheek where he was punched earlier. The Koukenji guard tried to get up but Tatsumi cut off his other good leg, once again the guard screeched in pain holding on to the stomp of his leg where it was. Tatsumi just sighed and called, "Mein!"

"You really don't hold back do you?" Mein approached Tatsumi, "Whatever just finish him already if you feel that sorry of him," Tatsumi was still rubbing cheek, "This is going to hurt tomorrow. Let's go,"

"Alright I'm coming," Mein aimed her rifle and shot the badly incapacitated Koukenji guard in the face ending his misery.


End file.
